Un petit monstre dans la nuit
by Radiklement
Summary: Vivre, mourir ça fait mal. Le passé, le présent, être un homoncule, tout fait mal. Envy adore répandre le mal. Mais sa violence cachetelle une souffrance ellemême? je dis: oui!


Alors, ben voilà, j'addoooore Envy et je le vois comme un pauvre p'tit garçon qui fait vraiment trop pitié. Donc, j'ai écris ça, un bô p'tit one-shot pour le faire voir d'une autre façon. Comme ça, pas longtemps. Il est peut-être un peu ooc vers la fin. Mais je le trouve bien moi. Faut dire qu'il est impossible que j'ai un parti pris, pas vrai?

Ça commence dans le pov d'Envy mais ça bifurque, passqu'on peut pas rester dans sa tête trop longtemps si on ne veut pas finir avec des bibites. Hihihi… Alors voilà, lisez et commentez pour voir si je ne pourrais pas vous faire d'autres histoires sur Envy. J'espère que ses fans vont apprécier…

Un petit monstre dans la nuit (ça fait mimi un peu…)

Ce n'est pas un rêve qui me fait avancer. Ce n'est pas non plus un cauchemar. Ce n'est rien en fait, puisqu'on ne peut rien créer à partir de rien et que je ne suis rien moi-même. Rien. Rien. Que de la haine. De l'envie. Du dégoût et un sentiment de vengeance qui gruge tout autour de lui.

Je me souviens ne pas toujours avoir été comme ça. Avoir eut peur, avoir désiré des choses pour autre chose que mon profit personnel. Avoir aimé. Avoir été trompé. Trahi. Hm. Ça se répète. La vie est un cycle vicieux, et même quand je suis dans une forme altérée de vie, une forme qui ne se qualifie même plus de viable puisque la seule chose qui me retienne, c'est le goût de tuer et l'impossibilité de mourir, eh bien… C'est toujours et encore le même cercle qui tourne et tourne et tourne en rond.

Je crois qu'à part ça il n'y a que le ventre de Gluttony pour faire un cercle aussi parfait. Mais cet idiot ne comprendrait pas. Il ne peut même pas saisir le pathétique de sa vie. De son existence. Ou plutôt de sa non-existence. Un truc pareil. Pff.

Comme je le dis, je n'avance pas parce que j'ai vraiment un rêve à réaliser ou un cauchemar à exorciser. Enfin, peut-être que c'est le cas. Je me souviens très bien de la peur que j'ai ressentit cette nuit-là. Quand Il est partit. Sans jamais revenir. Sans raison. Ou plutôt avec de trop bonnes raisons et de trop mauvaises excuses. J'ai encore peur parfois. Il faut que je me reprenne, que je respire pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et… Pour que je me détende un peu et que rien ne paraisse. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de tout le temps être sur les nerfs. De tomber sur le dos de tout le monde. De n'avoir personne…

Merde! Vous voyez ce que ça fait 400 ans de réflexions solitaires et de meurtres? Ça rend mou! Et encore là, je suis pas trop mal, j'en connais des pires. Lust n'a pas quarante ans, tout juste quoi, 20, non une quinzaine d'année d'existence. Et elle est pire que moi. Oui, pire que moi. Sentimentale comme ça devrait ne pas être permis. C'est qu'elle est chiante à la fin avec ses questions.

Est-ce qu'on peut redevenir humain? Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas en avoir envie toi aussi? Je me demande ce que ça fait de ressentir des émotions, comme l'amour, la peine…

Bla bla bla

Idiote! Tu veux que je te le dise, ça fait mal!

Je sais, je suis pas fou. Je m'en souviens quand même. J'en ai peut-être pas l'air aujourd'hui, mais j'aimais mes parents quand j'étais en vie. Ouais, ma mère était déjà barjo, alors c'était pas trop la peine. Mais c'était quand même ma mère. Même à ses yeux, ça voulait encore dire quelque chose, quelque part. Et mon père lui… Salopard. C'était mon dieu! Mon dieu je vous dis. Mais, pour un enfant, c'est toujours pareil, non? Tant que vos parents sont là et qu'ils vous aiment et vous protègent, la vie est parfaite comme elle est et on aime tout autour de nous.

Je l'admets, je n'aimais pas ma mère, c'est vrai. Jamais je n'en ai été capable. Mais elle me le rendait bien. Et c'était pas que je ne voulais pas au début. Même que j'y croyais quand je le lui disais. À quatre ans, qui peut croire que vous mentez? Quand vous-mêmes, vous croyez à ce que vous dites. Ça n'empêche que je comprends ce p'tit geignard de Wrath. Un enfant sans mère, ça tourne toujours mal. Faut voir le fullmetal, vous l'avez regarder un peu? Avec le père qu'il a… déjà… Tel père tel fils on dit, hein? Le premier fait un truc interdit et complètement tabou et le second s'empresse de le suivre.

Jamais je n'aurais fait ça moi. Jamais. Alors pourquoi il a fallut que ce connard d'Hohenheim se croit plus fort que tout le monde et qu'il essaie de me ramener à la vie? C'est vrai, je l'adorais moi, mais c'était pas une raison pour me faire ça. De toute façon, ce n'était sûrement qu'une excuse pour tenter une expérience de plus. Mon père ne m'aimait pas, point. Je le sais. Sinon, je ne voudrais pas le tuer. Et puis, qui dirait que c'est de l'amour d'abandonner un homme à moitié fort au fond d'une cave avec une jeune femme complètement dingue qui a enterré son enfant avant qu'il ait rendu l'âme? Je suis censé être compréhensif parce que j'étais pas beau à voir.

Merde. Je me suis vu dans le miroir de Dante, alors s'il fallait qu'on en rajoute, merci la sympathie. Ce vieux chien aussi. Pas de compréhension, pas de paternalisme, pas de compassion, rien. Rien. Rien. Que du dégoût. Et peut-être un vague sentiment de culpabilité. Mais merde, vous savez ce que ça fait de se faire regarder par son propre père et de ne voir que du dégoût et de la honte dans ses yeux? Vous le savez au moins pour me juger selon mes actes?

Je le sais que c'était pas beau à voir. Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais l'air monstrueux! Pire que ça, j'ai senti les vers se traîner dans ma gorge quand…

…. Quand… ..quand j'ai ouvert les yeux et qu'il m'a … dévisagé.

Envy avait tendu la main vers lui. Vers son père. Ses yeux sans paupières avaient paniqués en voyant l'adulte reculer face à son geste. Son cœur crevé pompa un amas de sang qui s'étendit en une flaque sur le sol. Hohenheim se détourna en disant avoir créer un monstre. Son fils voulut le rappeler, le retenir, mais ses membres délabrés ne se prêtaient plus à son contrôle. Il avait mal partout. Et il sentit les vers rampés dans son corps pourri, rampés dans sa gorge, dans ses jambes, ses bras, sa tête, l'un d'eux poussait sur un de ses yeux. Il frissonna et aperçut son reflet dans un miroir. Son père était partie. Et lui n'était plus qu'un amas de chaire et de sang sans la moindre ressemblance avec un être humain.

Il poussa alors un cri inhumain qui résonne à tout jamais dans sa tête.

Le papier est humide, les lettres s'effacent. Le monde n'existe plus. Le bien n'existe plus. Il ne reste que la douleur et le mal. Le dégoût et la honte. La haine. L'impression de rejet. La peur. La solitude. Le silence. Les soubresauts dans son corps à ses souvenirs. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Les larmes sur son visage. La volonté que rien ne pourra jamais exaucé, puisqu'il est immortel. Et cette envie de tuer qui n'en est pas une, cette envie viscérale qui ne veut dire qu'une chose et ne représente qu'une volonté pousser à bout.

Je veux mourir, papa… Viens me chercher.

Impossible futur voué à l'échec. L'échec d'une vie et l'échec d'une mort. La solitude serait à jamais sa seule compagne. Pas le choix. Et alors qu'il aurait dut haïr celui qui l'avait mis dans cette situation, il n'y arrivait même pas. Même ça. Ça lui était impossible. Et l'envie de détruire disparaissait aussi quand il se souvenait combien il avait été détruit. Combien il faisait peur à voir quand Il était parti.

Envy s'effondra, retenant de son mieux les sanglots qui menaçaient de l'assaillir. Ses bras se serrèrent autour de lui, dans un essai dérisoire de réconfort. Ou peut-être pour retenir la haine en lui et ne pas la laisser partir et être remplacer par l'amour d'enfant inconditionnel, qu'il éprouvait encore malgré tout le mal qu'Il lui avait fait. Finalement, l'adolescent craqua…

-Papa, je t'en pris, viens me chercher…

-J'en… j'en peux plus.

-… Je… j'veux mourir.

-Papa…

et comme il fallait s'y attendre, jamais personne ne vint. Car étendu au sol, appelant à l'aide, ne se tenait qu'un monstre. Une ignominie, une erreur de la nature. Et alors qu'il n'était plus qu'un enfant esseulé, Envy pensa à cette monstruosité maudite qu'il n'avait jamais demandé et qu'il faisait semblant d'aimer. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même en suppliant tout bas, malgré lui…

-Papa, je t'en pris. Reviens papa. Ne me laisse pas. Pas tout seul.

-Je suis désoler…


End file.
